wootfandomcom-20200223-history
WootArchive-2009-09-10
Thursday, September 10, 2009 ---- |reviewlinks = }} Got some updated prices? Click here and update them! Shirt.woot! ---- Wine.woot! ---- Wine.woot! ---- |title = Star Wars Super Deformed Plush Toys |subtitle = Direct from the Planet of Misfit Toys |price = $9.99 |condition = New |product = (1) Comic Images 74147 Star Wars General Grievous (1) Comic Images 74148 Star Wars Clone Trooper Rex () () |description = We always said that if George Lucas & co. really wanted to get a return on their investment in the STAR WARS films, they should think about doing some licensed toys, fast-food product tie-ins, stuff like that. They're leaving a lot of money on the table, we said. Maybe they think it's too crass or something, we said, to take the characters they created and pimp them out in toy stores. But even high-minded filmmaker-artiste types have to eat, and sometimes you have to compromise a little artistic integrity to put food on the table. Especially if your idea of "food" is hundreds of gallons of beluga caviar, and your table is a solid platinum replica of a piece from the Salon de V�nus at Versailles. Anyway, we're glad to see they've finally gotten started on some STAR WARS toys. Although it seems a little weird to lead off with plush dolls of Anakin, Obi-Wan, General Grievous and Clone Trooper Rex. Are these anyone's best-loved characters from the films? (OK, fine, anyone's besides Hayden Christensen's.) Why not one of those Ewok things, or Chewbacca, or Yoda? Everybody likes Yoda. And why so late in the game? The first STAR WARS movie came out way back in 1977. Heck, even the last one is almost five years old now. Talk about not striking while the iron is hot, you know? And what's with making them "Super Deformed?" That seems kind of sick. Ewan MacGregor is a handsome dude in real life; how come his plush analog looks like a cross between ape-faced Chuck Norris and stubby sideshow entertainer Prince Randian? Oh, well. We still think these little plush dolls will go over pretty well. There's just been such a clamoring among STAR WARS fans for some kind of toy, or collectible, or anything like that. People are hungry for it. And once Lucas and his pals get a sense of how strong the demand is, we bet there'll be a whole lot more STAR WARS toys out there in no time. You just watch. STAR WARS merchandise is going to be huge. And to think it will have all started with these four weird little hydrocephalic plushies! Warranty: 90 Day Woot Limited Warranty Features: Super deformed plush design Official Star Wars Merchandise Disproportionately large head Made from polyester fiber material Ages 3 and up Conforms to safety requirements of ASTMF963 and EN 71 Anakin Dimensions: 8"(H) X 4"(W) X 4"(D) Obi-Wan Dimensions: 8"(H) X 4 1/2"(W) X 4 1/2"(D) General Grievous Dimensions: 7"(H) X 5 1/2"(W) X 4 "(D) Clone Trooper Rex Dimensions: 7"(H) X 4"(W) X 4 1/2"(D) In the box: 1 Comic Images 74145 Star Wars Anakin Super Deformed Plush 1 Comic Images 74173 Star Wars Obi-Wan Super Deformed Plush 1 Comic Images 74147 Star Wars General Grievous Super Deformed Plush 1 Comic Images 74148 Star Wars Clone Trooper Rex Super Deformed Plush |thumbimg = https://s3.amazonaws.com/wootsaleimages/Star_Wars_Super_Deformed_Plush_ToyspbdThumbnail.jpg |standardimg = http://s3.amazonaws.com/wootsaleimages/Star_Wars_Super_Deformed_Plush_Toysxt0Standard.jpg |detailedimg = http://s3.amazonaws.com/wootsaleimages/Star_Wars_Super_Deformed_Plush_ToyswldDetail.jpg |saleid = 9645 |purchaseurl = http://kids.woot.com/WantOne.aspx?id=528e4f40-a7cb-4fba-b8b3-f96c0c622e48 |forumurl = http://kids.woot.com/DiscussionRedirect.aspx?WootSaleId=9645 |blogurl = http://kids.woot.com |wootcasturl = |pricelinks = |reviewlinks = }}